dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow/@comment-31486139-20170310043121
I liked the game. It's been a long time since they don't appeal to the dark side or the Gothic stories, making the scenarios and the plot go more to the genre of adventure. Good to see that this time the fairy tale detective turned the whole game, even fighting with enemies (although for us were just puzzles). At the beginning of the game I thought Guida was Leda cursed. Because of the references in that shed and why the braids that she had remembered the Leda. But then I saw that she wasn't even Hahaha. I thought it was strange when nobody of other games to help us. Well, appeared the Fairy Queen, but it's not as if the Detective knew her before, so it's not the same thing and the Moon Goddess, and the Sun Goddess, were not there to help us, as the Maiden Goddess, for example, they were imprisoned and only appeared at the very end (and I was surprised seeing that the Moon Goddess is blonde ... I am blonde, so it's not a bias, but it was kind of a surprise, as when you read a manga or comic book in black and white and think that the colors of a character and in a way, but when you see further ahead in a color image, the character is completely different. I thought she had brown hair. If we stop to think, all the goddesses that were in the flesh so far are blondes e.e... will be a standard for the deities?) ~end of the parentheses. Well, anyway, though I'm surprised, it's for the best, just that kind of defeats the purpose of the plot when they will find a reason for the character from another game is part of the story directly, as when Ruth brought Rapunzel from Czechoslovakia to France in a few hours, just for her to fight the giant nightmare in DP9, would be more plausible call the Briar Rose that was already part of the Red Hood Sisters and had skills very similar to those of Rapunzel. I confess that although this whole cursed God and secret cults unleashing evil entities had a good story, but I thought the plot escaped much of the original story. I mean, the story is about a writer who was tricked by your shadow, it has nothing to do with gods, although supernatural being. I thought that the Duke was the shadow who married the Duchess, which in your time, sent lock or ban the owner of the shadow. I thought the shadow was showing up for revenge and such and then the plot would happen. But the Duke and the Duchess, in fact, barely showed up in the history. And done so much hype over the ailing wife of Duke, I thought he'd show up the whole story. But that's not how :\ Anyway, had no teaser at the end of the credits this time. I have no idea how it's going to be Dark Parables 14. They're saying it will be about Alice in Wonderland? If it is I would love it!! It is by far my favorite story! I hope they don't run much of the plot. Jack or Leda will show up in the history, maybe? Maybe they just met at some point in history, but the references are quite suggestive. They said the cups and something about "drink me" were suggesting clues about this history in the next game... I didn't notice ... My knowledge about fairies is that they tend to collect different types of things, so not strange when I saw all those things in the House of the Fairy Queen. For me the biggest reference or track on Alice in Wonderland is the statue at the entrance of that temple of the Maiden Goddess and the God of shadows, you have a young girl with a kitten in her lap. It reminds me of Alice and your kitty cat Dinah. But it can also be another reference to Cursery and that can be Cheryl and Parn.